Gigantopithecus
The gigantopithecus is a huge species of ape native to the vast tropical and subtropical forests of southeastern Asia. One of the biggest primates that has ever lived, Gigantopithecus is a strange creature. It is usually quite passive, but it has a very short temper when it comes to its personal space. Once another creature gets to it will try to eat it. Gigantopithecus seems most happy to lazily lay about, picking berries from plants. Many Gigantopithecus spend much of their day in one small area unless they are provoked. The Ruler Of The Highland Jungles ''' '''Breed: Gigantopithecus Full Name: '''Gigantopithecus blacki Islensis Zekensis '''Native Home: Asia Time Period: ''' Miocene,Pliocene, And Pleistocene Epoch, Holocene Epochs '''Lifespan: 79 years IUCN Status: Critically Endangered Population: Originally 19, now 40s Top Speed: they can up run and to 20 mph Ecological Niche: large herbivore Average Height: 6 feet (10 feet upright) Average Length: 8 feet Average Weight: '1200 lbs. '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: '''Troop (5-18 members) Like gorillas, gigantos live in tight-knit groupings called troops, which are comprised of a single dominant male, several adult females, and their offspring. Many males and females will wander from their troop of birth to join another one, but just as many will stay with their home troop for all their lives. Dominant males are the social center of the group, for they are the ones who decide feeding and sleeping times, settle disputes, lead the troop on foraging trips, and protect them from predators and rival troops. A crop of females is often sitting near the male wherever he is, suckling their young and socializing. '''Date Of Extinction: ' one hundred thousand years ago '''Date Of Rebirth: '''2022 A.C.E '''Vocalization: Gigantopithecus have a complex communication set that includes many different gestures and vocalizations. Their communication was like that of smaller gorillas, using vocalizations such as grunts and roars. Posturing and body language were used as well, as to intimidate rivals and frighten enemies. Diet: Omnivore; This species has a massive jaw and thick enameling for chewing on bamboo shafts and other tough plant matter, though these animals have been known to occasionally eat meat; reports exist of both scavenging (and stealing kills from other carnivores) and active hunting on the ground for deer, flightless birds, and occasionally water buffalo. They also like bugs, They eat fruits, seeds, grasses and Bamboo from the thick jungles. Range: they are extinct everywhere on the planet except for a large island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Natural 'Habitat: '''they can be found in caves or ancient stone temple ruin or structures. They can be found in the bamboo forests and jungles. They are also found jungle Highlands. '''DNA interpolation: '(89%) Pure Gigantopithecus DNA (10.1%) Zeke Jones DNA. '''Predators: '''not many animals will attack one, but trexes and medium sized are known to attack troops. Gigantopithecus infants climb into the trees when in danger and the protective mothers and father would defend their area and children from predators and other groups of Gigantopithecus. '''Diseases: '''they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Mycotoxins, Bracken Fern Poisoning and Ticks. '''Breeding Behaviors: '''the way they have breed on the island without inbreeding is, every time a female is born, once it reaches adulthood, it would leave the group and look for another one to mate and join the group and have another within 7 month period of pregnancy. '''Summary: '''Watching two massive male gigantopithecus lay into one another is an awe-inspiring sight: the apes have enormous strength both in their limbs and in their jaws, which boast four sharp canines longer than a human finger. Humans don’t stand a chance against them in hand-to-hand combat, The apes’ strength and dexterity make them perfect for the tangled jungles where they see the most combat, dropping from above to disarm and crush enemy fighters. Watching two massive male gigantopithecus lay into one another is an awe-inspiring sight: the apes have enormous strength both in their limbs and in their jaws, which boast four sharp canines longer than a human finger. Humans don’t stand a chance against them in hand-to-hand combat, which make them a force to be reckoned with. The apes’ strength and dexterity make them perfect for the tangled jungles where they see the most combat, dropping from above to disarm and crush Their prey. Though it has the overall build of a huge gorilla, knuckle-walking and heavily muscled, the gigantopithecus’ closest living relative is actually the orangutan. This is made evident by its shaggy reddish-brown fur (often draping from its limbs and back like a cloak) and bald face, which in the males carries a pair of fatty cheek pads that signify the animal’s age and inflate during dominance displays. I have occasionally seen Gigantopithecus jumping to grab vines that it can traverse and swing on, but otherwise, it seems most happy to lay about, picking berries from plants lazily Gigantopithecus appear to possess intelligence comparable to those of ordinary apes, although some of their movements suggest a superior intelligence more comparable to humans. In their groups, strong emotional connections between individuals yield tight alliances, and the communicative skills of the apes serve to reinforce their bonds. Vocalizations form a strong part of the species’ communication, but subtleties of body language and posturing are as important. At their most subtle, these can be a flash of the eyelids or a glance to acknowledge another individual. At the other end of the spectrum, the mighty chest-pounding, standing roar is an unmistakable proclamation of power and dominance. Some of these many behaviors are similar enough to complex human behavior to suggest strong emotional development in the mind. They also displayed surprisingly advanced fighting tactics during battle. they also appear to be very affectionate and playful: Gigantopithecus morhers seemed to enjoy playing with their young. They are also very protective, risking his own life multiple times to protect their young. Like a protective parent, mothers reacts immediately to their cries of terror, and aids them with no regard for the danger. As with all great apes, Gigantopithecus are capable of complex social behavior and would exhibit distinct personalities. Gigantopithecus have proved to be very intelligent, even capable of understanding certain human words (or at least understanding a meaning to the sound). However, due to social isolation and lack of interaction with others of their kind, he can become understandably bad tempered. They also seemed desperate for social interaction, Most notable was the strength of these animals. A full-grown adult male Gigantopithecus was an equal match for a Carnotaurus, though the tyrannosaurus rex would have presented quite a problem. Gigantopithecus could lift a full grown Carnotaurus off of the ground, even throw, flip and pin the giant carnivores. A full grown male bull was able to fight off three Carnotaurs simultaneously, but he was an exceptional specimen with years of experience. The Bull had the advantage of intelligence and grasping hands and feet with fantastic dexterity, and primitive tool usage (clubs and rocks against foes). Grappling, rending, and biting were also part of his combat repertoire. They were extraordinary climbers and surprisingly agile for their size. These apes are fully capable of swinging, climbing and even fast enough chasing after cars.